


Forbidden Encounter

by GratiaAeternum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bunny!Binnie, Elf!Hakyeon, Faerie!Wonsik, Ferret!Jyannie, FoxFae!Sanghyuk, Kitty!Woonie, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaAeternum/pseuds/GratiaAeternum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afraid for his existence, Wonsik nervously peeked up from the warm chest he was currently buried in to see the most ethereal and beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Encounter

"Beannie," Wonsik exclaimed, "Beannie, where are you?!" 

The half faerie walked through the frosted leaved and fallen trees, looking everywhere for that mischievous pink bunny who just had to run off. Again. Wonsik sighed as he resorted to his last weapon. "Hey, Beannie, if you don't come out right now I'll eat all of your carrots!" 

Wonsik heard a flurry of movement and ran toward the noise, wings restless behind him. But he came to a standstill once he saw black and frosted woodland armor. A huge group of Unseelie hunting elves stood before him, focus on something other than the halfling, and Wonsik let out a tense breath until he noticed what had caught the group's attention. A pink fluffy bunny was being surrounded by the hunters, taunts flown around as they decided how they would cook it and how _delicious_ it'd be. 

Not even thinking, Wonsik cried out as he ran right into the group and scooped up the bunny, wings fluttering as they released a glitter-like dust, glimmer, that obscured them from the elves' view as the halfling ran with all his might. He didn't even notice how much further he was in they Unseelie Court's territory until he noticed the iced lands and thorny bushes, completely different from the autumn leaves and luscious grass he was used to. Panicking, Wonsik looked forward and ran harder, until he ran straight into a firm but pliable object that grunted as they fell to the ground. 

Afraid for his existence, Wonsik nervously peeked up from the warm chest he was currently buried in to see the most ethereal and beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. The elf was clearly from the Unseelie court, even wearing the pendant, and his hair was a long deep brown that lined golden skin and almond eyes. Slightly dark tinted lips parted and Wonsik watched, dumbfounded, as they moved. He didn't even comprehend that the beauty was speaking until Beannie nudged his neck and nipped at his ear.

Yelping, the halfling jumped up from the elf's chest and briskly stood as the elf rose and eyed him with what Wonsik could only fathom as calculative and judging. When reality caught up to the petrified halfling, he turned heel and ran, or tried to.  The elf was fast, faster than the half-faerie by far, and soon Wonsik was enveloped in nimble but strong arms as he was forcefully turned. 

Wonsik cried out and struggled as much as he could, letting go of Beannie in hopes that the bunny could be out of harms way. And right when he was about to release a spout of glimmer, hands were running down his thick black and blue wings, making the halfling melt like butter as he gasped and buried his face in the elf's neck. It was like taming a cat, you just had to find the right spot to stroke and they were yours. 

"Shh, little fae, I'm not going to harm you," a rich, honey-like voice said soothingly. Wonsik whimpered but didn't pull away as his wings were petted, much like how he would pet Beannie's soft pink fur. When the halfling had relaxed enough for the elf's satisfaction, he stopped stroking to pull away slightly, eyeing Wonsik up and down as he hummed. 

"Now what is a little fae like you doing out in these parts?" After a quick look at Wonsik's neck, the elf swept back Wonsik's shaggy black locks to inspect his eyes properly and ran his fingertip over one rounded ear tip, and one pointed. "And a halfling none the less." He tutted. "Don't you know that is Unseelie fae will gobble up such a precious treat?"

Seeing Wonsik's expression of pure horror, the elf laughed, the sound like bells. "I'm just joking, well about the eating part. Any Unseelie fae would want such a trophy without a second thought. So, little halfling, why, if I may ask, are you in the Unseelie forest?"

Wonsik's mouth went dry as he tried to reply, and luckily, or actually unluckily, the pair heard the yells of the hunter elves who had tried to kill Beannie. The elf glanced in the direction of the shouts and then back down when he noticed an awful tremor pass through the halfling's frame, shoulders shaking and wings folding tighter to the halfling's body. 

Making a last minute decision, the elf licked his lips before he spoke. "Do you wish to stay the night with me? Just until you are well enough to make it back to where you are from?" 

Wonsik was about to comment on how he was perfectly fine until the elf's gaze flashed a knowing look and he stepped back, just to have Wonsik crumble to the frosted forest bed, wincing as the ice scraped his bare knees and shins. Wonsik, defeated, gave a small nod and the elf clucked his tongue as he started walking, not looking back to see if the halfling was following. Frantically, Wonsik picked up Beannie and ran after the elf, following the ends of dark robes and flashes of leather clad legs. 

When they arrived to a great palace, Wonsik paled and scurried back to the safety forest. Because it would without a doubt be much safer in a dark and eerily inhabited forest than right in the walls of the Unseelie Court's palace. 

The elf noticesd his reluctance and smiled gently as he caught the halfling's arm and tugged. "Don't worry, little fae, they won't dare harm you if I am present. No one would think to touch a Prince's possession." 

If possible, even more color drained from Wonsik's face as he realized just who he was with. Cha Hakyeon. The Prince Hakyeon of the Unseelie Royal family. A rumored ruthless and unforgiving being who would kill without a thought and left villages in ruins. 

Glancing as the pendant around the elf's neck, Wonsik finally noticed the royal seal engraved in the middle of the red stone and let out a sob as he scurried back, succeeding in only falling down as the grip on his arm refused to relent. And when the stomping of feet is heard and Wonsik looks back, he sees the group of hunting elves making their way over. Prince Hakyeon quickly pulls up the halfling like he weighs nothing and takes both wrists in one hand while holding the rabbit by its gruff in the other, a malicious smile on his face. 

One of the elves whistled lowly and the others whooped. Calls of _I see you caught the fae_ and _look the scum is a halfling_ rang through as the group passed them. Wonsik ground his teeth as one asked the prince if he was going to be making rabbit stew and the Prince smiled as he cackled, the laughter so unlike what Wonsik had heard before. This was cold and grating on the ears. 

Once the group was out of sight, the Prince released the halfling and motioned for him to follow, in which Wonsik did after thinking of what was awake at night in the dark forest. The palace was both beautiful and frightening, black ice lining the halls, floor made of what Wonsik could only describe as fear and the ceiling rage. When they made it to a room whose door looked like it came from the pits of Hell, Wonsik bristled and braced himself for the worst, and was greeted by hues of soft blue. 

Shocked, Wonsik took in the huge king-sized bed that currently held two animals curled up together, an adorable black ferret and a black cat. The ferret squeaked as they made their way inside and jumped at the Prince, and he laughed. That same rich laugh that left a tingle in the halfling's chest. "Jyannie, hey, stop that," Prince Hakyeon giggled as the ferret nuzzled his neck, whiskers tickling and small tongue lapping. "Hey, Woonie, you lazy oaf, come get Jyannie." 

Woonie mewled and obediently took the ferret by his gruff and carefully carried the squirming pet back to the bed where Jyannie immediately curled up to Woonie's side and the cat purred. The pink bunny in Wonsik's grasp decided to make an appearance as he twisted and nipped until Wonsik let him go and Beannie hopped up to the duo on the bed and shyly squeaked as Woonie opened one eye and assessed the new addition. After a nod, Beannie flicked his ears and hopped in to cuddle with Woonie and Jyannie, the cat curling his tail around the others and Jyannie licking Beannie's ears. 

Smiling at the sweet exchange, Wonsik almost forgot about the Prince until he heard a throat being cleared and looked beside him to see an equally happy elf. He motioned towards the foot of the bed and the halfling sat down as the Prince crouched in front of him with a huge grin. 

"So, how did it happen?" When Wonsik just stared, Prince Hakyeon sighed and continued. "How are you a halfling?! They're so rare. Is your mom or your dad human? Where are you from? Are your wings thick because your half human? Why is only one ear pointed? Can you do what other faeries can?" 

Wonsik blinked as he tried to comprehend everything. It was too many questions too soon. He didn't know what to say. So he did the only thing he could. He placed his hand over the Prince's jabbering mouth. Wonsik's eyes went wide and his face flushed when he realized what he had done and he quickly pulled his hand away. 

"Ah, sorry I'm—" Wonsik struggled with words, "...sorry." The halfling hung his head until a slender finger tapped under his chin, pleading for him to look up, which he did albeit reluctant. 

Prince Hakyeon was grinning, and he cooed as he cupped Wonsik's face. "Oh, you're so cute. And your voice, too deep for someone so adorable." Wonsik blushed and mumbled about how he was manly, not cute, and the Prince laughed before contemplating as he looked at the halfling. 

"Hmm...what's your name?"

"Wonsik. Kim Wonsik," Wonsik answered without a thought before cursing himself for giving away his identity. 

"Wonsik. Won. Sik." The Prince tested the name on his tongue and decided he liked the name. He _really_ liked it. Although..."Can I call you Sikkie?" 

The halfling bit his lips as he nodded. It's not like he could stop him anyways. The Prince smiled again and stood so abruptly that Wonsik squealed and stumbled back. He only received crinkled eyes and giggles as the Prince shooed the pets to the foot of the bed where Wonsik was and basically drug the halfling under the sheets before taking off his robes and slipping under the covers with the halfling. 

Eyes wide and face red, Wonsik noticed just how close he was to the Prince, but the other didn't seem bothered by it. "Sleep," he said in a gentle voice. 

So Wonsik tried to relax, but soon he became uncomfortable as his wings were squished in the covers. Whining, the halfling looked up at the Prince who was almost out, and cautiously nudged the elf. "Prince Hakyeon," a shaky but deep voice said and the Prince's eyes shot open, alert. 

"Yes, Sikkie? What do you need?" 

"May...may I stretch my wings out, sir?" Wonsik licked his lips nervously and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. 

"Hakyeon. Call me Hakyeon. And of course you can. Stretch away," he said with a soft, tired smile. 

Wonsik practically whooped as he shuffled up and gladly took off his shirt to stretch his wings fully. He heard a gasp so soft he almost thought he imagined it, and looked down to see the  
Pri—Hakyeon staring at him, unabashed. The halfling blushed and proceeded to beat his wings, some dust falling on the bed and on his chest and hair. It was gold and silver glimmer that fell on the bed as Hakyeon ran his hand through it, a look of wonder on his face. 

After stretching out his wings for a few minutes, Wonsik sighed contently and settled back into the bed curled on his side to where he was facing Hakyeon, wings splayed on the bed behind him. He was almost asleep when fingers started carding through his hair, and he tensed slightly before humming once the hand went back to stroke his wings once again. And soon he slipped into a deep sleep, dreams full of golden skin and dark eyes. 

\---------

Wonsik was warm. Very warm. Too warm. Whining, he squirmed when he noticed arms wrapped around him. Opening his eyes, the halfling was met with a face very close to his own. Hakyeon's face. 

Wonsik's breath hitched as he took in the elf as he slept, face slack and cheek squished against his pillow. He was breathing deeply and tightened his hold when Wonsik moved his head back, bringing the halfling even closer, causing Wonsik to bury his face in the elf's neck. 

Seeing as how he couldn't escape, Wonsik whimpered and remained still as Hakyeon continued to sleep for a few more hours. It was almost as if he hadn't slept for days. 

When he finally did wake up, Hakyeon yawned and smiled as he rubbed his bleary eyes from sleep. He took in Wonsik's position and had the courtesy to flush as he scooted back a little. 

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm used to cuddling Woonie and Jyannie when I sleep." 

It was then that Wonsik thought back to when Hakyeon had called him cute. Oh how he was wrong. The cute one was the elf, the Unseelie Prince himself, as he blushed and mumbled while stumbling out of the bed. Long hair a mess, Hakyeon's pointed elf ears poked out and Wonsik didn't think he could be any more adorable. 

"Would you like some breakfast," Hakyeon inquired. "Hyukkie always brings far too much for me to eat alone." 

Wonsik nodded eagerly as his stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten since the previous morning, and for one who ate every few hours, that was a long time. Hakyeon laughed just as the door to his room opened and a fox fae stumbled in carrying two large trays. 

"Ah, ah, _ah_!" The boy stumbled around as he balanced the trays of food and finally found his footing. "Hah! Got it! Hakyeon—"

Wonsik stared wide-eyed as the fox fae stared back, mouth agape and ears perked before settling back as a growl came forth—and was just as abruptly cut off when Hakyeon smacked the boy in the head, softly. 

"What have I told you about barging in. Hey, I'm talking to you, Sanghyuk!" Sanghyuk winced but kept staring at the faerie in his Prince's bed. He could tell he was a halfling by the wings and ears, but that still didn't explain why Hakyeon had him in his bed. 

When he was about to be smacked again, the fox fae deftly avoided the hand and sat the trays down, poofy tail waving. "Hyukkie, this is Sikkie, er, Wonsik. He's a halfling that will be staying with us for a bit. But of course, don't let others know, okay, Hyukkie?" Sanghyuk nodded as he grasped the situation surprisingly well. 

Hakyeon clapped his hands as he sat down on the table across from his bed, having four chairs all made of dark ice and black branches. He started to dig in when he noticed the others still awkwardly assessing each other. "Well, come on now. Both of you come dig in. There's plenty." 

So the pair settled down and ate in silence until Sanghyuk blurted out much of the same questions Hakyeon had the night before. And Wonsik smiled as he finally explained how his mother was a human while his father a Seelie faerie that had been banned from his land for loving a human to the point of commitment. By the end Sanghyuk's ears were perked in excitement and his tail was swishing everywhere. 

Hakyeon grinned as they finished, feeding the animals the many leftovers before standing as he got ready for his Princely duties. He said he would be back at nightfall, and with a final wave, he was gone. 

And that was when Sanghyuk started talking about Hakyeon. Everything. From how he had saved him as a pup to make him his personal servant when his father was going to have him executed for what he was to how Hakyeon had broke  his arm and had almost died while climbing the tall towers just to see the Seelie forest. And Wonsik found himself laughing soon, carefree as he was happy to meet a new friend. 

And that was how the next few days went. Hakyeon would cuddle up to Wonsik as the slept and would leave the next morning as Sanghyuk came and they chatted the day away. 

It was all fine and Wonsik was beginning to settle in until about a week later when a new servant opened the doors and screamed when they saw Wonsik. The halfling had been stretching on the bed, wings spread wide, but now he was stock still. And then the guards came, practically dragging him from the bed and room as Wonsik yelled and struggled with all his might. 

And right when he was being forced to kneel in front of the the King, Hakyeon came bustling in, face set in fury as he took in Wonsik's scraped knees and tear-stained face. He strode right up to his father and blocked the halfling from the King's raised blade. 

"Father, please don't harm Wonsik," Hakyeon pleaded, and Wonsik watched as the King eyed his son with the utmost disgust. 

"And who are you to order around the King? You are my son and just like everyone else, you will obey me and only me. Now move so I can kill this halfling scum."

But when Hakyeon didn't move even an inch, the Kimg's brow furrowed at the defiance. "You do know that defying my word is defying the kingdom and an act of treason, Hakyeon. It will result in the punishment of death. So choose wisely, my son." 

Hakyeon did not relent as he squared his jaw and stepped closer to Wonsik. And the King noticed every small movement and the look of determination in the Prince's eyes. He knew the act very well. 

The King place his sword back in its sheath, and he did not look at his son as he waved his hand. "Leave. And never return. What you have done is betray the kingdom and your own father, the King. I will not have my own flesh and blood killed, but I can never look at you again. Go before I change my mind. And take your halfling with you."

Hakyeon shook at the words but gathered up Wonsik in his arms nonetheless, the halfling shaking and whimpering, face buried in his neck and arms clasped tightly around him. He made his way to his chambers and grabbed only what he deemed necessary, the animals following without having been told. And as they walked past the gates to the kingdom they heard a yell and looked back to see a flustered Sanghyuk running towards them, small bag in hand and ears flopping as he hurried. 

So the group made their way through the forest silently, the sky pitch black and any creatures that went by scurrying away at the sight of Hakyeon. And when Wonsik could finally stand again he led them past the Unseelie dark forest and to a clearing that held a small cabin, Wonsik's home.

Right when they walked in Beannie hopped to his large basket filled with blankets and motioned for the others to climb in, which they did, Jyannie nuzzling Woonie's side and Beannie curling into Woonie's warm tummy. 

As the trio slept, Wonsik showed Sanghyuk the spare room and watched as the fox fae practically sobbed over having his own room. And finally, leaving he others to sleep peacefully, Wonsik dragged Hakyeon to his room where they cuddled in the bed. It wasn't nearly as big as Hakyeon's, but it was big enough for them to squeeze together as Hakyeon nuzzled Wonsik's neck, causing the halfling to giggle. 

"Hakyeon, stop, that tickles," Wonsik said as he laughed, deep timber ringing through the room as Hakyeon laughed along and wrapped his arms around the halfling, much like the first night they had met. 

Hakyeon sighed as he brought up one hand to stroke Wonsik's face before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the halfling's parted lips. It was chaste but full of everything the elf had wanted to say for quite a while now. When Hakyeon pulled back he whispered the words that had been begging to be spoken for the last few days. And Wonsik felt tears prickling his eyes as ugly sobs wracked his frame. 

Surprised, Hakyeon shushed the other and frantically wiped away the tears before Wonsik pulled him back in for a messy kiss full of snot and tears. And when he pulled back, Wonsik pushed his forehead against the others and choked out, "I love you, too."


End file.
